Sh15uya
by PTranslator
Summary: When Echizen woke up one day, he found himself lost in Shibuya. Determined to leave this place, he started his journey with different people and beware of 'peace'...
1. 1:Welcome to Shibuya

**Title: Sh15uya**

**Written by: Seventh Night of Rose**

**Pairing: eto…Not sure yet**

**Rating: PG15**

**Warning: A chance of future character death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. **

**Story based/inspired on/by a Japanese drama. (I guess if you have watch it before, you'll know what I'm talking about)**

**Summary: Echizen trying to recover his memories and find a way to leave Shibuya, soon found out the pain and suffer hidden under the truth. At the same time, he would need to beware of 'Peace' and other gangs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Shibuya  
**

The sounds of heavy traffic and sounds made by people when they walked in a rush woke him up.

His sight was still clouded.

When he woke up, he found himself lying among bags of rubbish on the road.

At this moment, the only thing that he heard was a lullaby.

He tried to stand up, but his legs felt numb.

Struggling, he managed to stand when his sight returned.

He coughed, and looked around.

People walked as if they didn't see him. No one had bothered to come forward and see if the boy was all right.

It was when he stretched himself; he noticed that he had clutched a piece of paper in his left hand.

He slowly unfolded it.

_"Leave 'Shibuya (1)' –'Dragon' "._

It was written in red.

He didn't get what it meant, nor why was _Shibuya_ and the name _Dragon_ quoted.

But whether he cared or not, he wanted to find out his identity first.

* * *

He limped all along his way. He had checked his belongings. Beside that piece of paper in hand, there was a sword-shaped earring, and a photo.

The photo wasn't a whole. Tore of in the middle, the only part left was the side where he stood when the photo was taken.

According to the photo, he got dark green hair and a pair of brown eyes.

But it contradicted at the same time; he had managed to see his own reflection on a glass mirror, and was shown that his eyes weren't brown, but purple.

There's also something that interested him.

An airship was always floating in the sky. A big screen was pinned on the surface of the airship, and a big red eye was seen looking around on the screen.

Although he didn't know anything about it, he hated it. Somehow, deep inside his heart, he felt hatred towards the eye.

"Out of the way!"

A sudden shout came from behind him.

As he turned around, he saw a boy ran passed him.

He got brown hair, and his pair of blue eyes looked like the ocean. He was taller than the boy, and looked around the age of 15. He wore a white shirt and a smart-looking black jacket, a pattern of crateva religiosa(2) was printed on the left chest. There was a silver belt surrounding his black trousers. And in his right hand, was a wooden stick.

Chasing the brown-haired, were two people riding on roller skates.

One got silver hair, and the other got red hair.

Both of them got a red-cross hanging on their right ears.

The silver one glared, and ignored the boy as they continued to chase the brown-haired boy.

The boy stood in silence. He remembered he had seen this once before, but a sudden headache had stopped him to think any further. And judging by the glare of the silver-haired, he guessed they must knew who he was. Determined, he followed them.

* * *

He was surrounded. Fuji panted. The two people chasing him blocked the only two ways out, as each of them walked in from one.

" '_Airay_', what do you think you're doing inside our territory?" The silver-haired one asked.

He had called him by his title. People who contained an important job inside their own gang contained a title, and his was '_Airay_'.

"I have no reason to answer you," He replied calmly.

The red-haired gave him a stare and said, "I heard Seigaku and Shitenhoji were planning to kick us out."

"What was reason to believe in rumors like this?"

"Then give me the reason of what you're doing in here?"

" Then tell me where is '_March_'?" Fuji snapped at them.

"'_March_'? Why do you think we have him?"

Fuji remained silent this time. He couldn't answer the question. Not that he didn't know the answer, but the fact that it was actually top secret had prevented him from answering.

"What?! Can't answer the question?"

"…Che."

"Ha…Ha…"

Someone panted.

The three of them stopped and turned around to find a short boy with dark green hair stood behind them.

The red hair muttered under his breath, "Why was everyone trespassing the border?"

The short boy stopped panting, and looked at them. Innocent and clueless were the things seen one his face.

The silver boy must have noticed something or else he wouldn't have signal his friend to leave. "Let's continue next time, when there's no one to interrupt."

"Wait…" The boy called out. "What is this place? Who am I?"

Fuji wasn't sure whom he was asking, but since the boy had saved his life, he decided to listen to his problem.

He knew for sure if this boy didn't appear just now, they would have started to fight, and one against two wasn't very easy.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked.

"I think I am…" the boy replied, "But I seemed to have lost my memory.

The boy got hold of Fuji's jacket and looked at him with a tired look.

He put forth his arm, and shuffled the boy's hair.

"Do you know your name?" He closed his eyes.

"No."

Fuji sighed softly.

He wasn't sure whether he was right, but he would still provided an answer towards the boy's question.

"You're in Shibuya, and your name is Echizen…I guess."

* * *

The airship continued to float in the air, as the eye moved in circle.

A beggar walked along the bridge, pushing a big cart.

He leaned down and picked up a mobile phone.

-

-

-

**Author's note: **

Yesterday, I've taken my CDs out and re-watched Shi15uya again. I really liked it, so I decided to write a story based on it.

First for the summary, I want to elaborate about 'Peace'.

In the original story, it's 'Piece'. But in here, it's 'Peace'. I prefer using 'Peace' to 'Piece'. XD

(1)Shibuya- One of the 23 special wards of Tokyo in Japan. Shibuya is known as one of the fashion centers of Japan, particularly for young people, and as a major nightlife area.

(2) Crateva religiosa- Known as sacred garlic pear or temple plant. There are also many other names in different dialects. The tree is sometimes called the spider tree because the showy flowers bear long, spidery stamens. It is native to Japan, Australia, much of Southeast Asia and several south Pacific islands. It is grown elsewhere for fruit, especially in parts of the African continent. In here, it serves as the emblem of Seigaku.

I think I'll further explain the things in this story since I have changed a lot from the original story.

Feedbacks are appreciated. So is constructive criticism. Don't try flames, cause I got water with me.

Hope everyone will enjoy it, and thanks for reading.


	2. 2: Gangs and Shibuya

**Title: Sh15uya**

**Written by: Seventh Night of Rose**

**Pairing: None…at this moment**

**Rating: PG15**

**Warning:…nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

**Story based on/inspired by: Japanese television drama- Sh15uya**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Gangs and Shibuya  
**

He gazed at the blue sky through the window, Shibuya 109 (1) reflected into his eyes.

The young man was wearing a whole uniform of black and white. His yellow-brown hair inspired other people's mind that he was an English gentleman. The most eye-catching was a white ring, taking the shape of a dragon, on his left hand.

He was supposed to meet his friends their grounds, but the late message from his left-hand stopped him from getting to the place.

He opened the drawer of his table, and took out a letter in black envelope. On the back, a pattern of butterfly was clearly seen surrounded by silver lining.

A frost-looking silver butterfly.

* * *

So that's my name, the boy thought. He strolled along the street, following the boy with brown hair in front of him.

He was told that the brown-haired boy's identity was 'Airay' (2) , and promised to give him a more detailed introduction later if he wanted.

'Airay' wanted to left him alone to do whatever he wanted, but Echizen wanted to follow him for the time being, for he had a lot of thing to get out from his mouth.

Echizen followed as they twisted and turned, from one alley to another, passing lots of buildings and people, until they came to a open clearing, surrounded by dozens of construction sites.

He looked around, and found strangers staring at him, some were sitting on piles of metal pipes, while some were leaning against the yellow fences.

"Senpai, you're back." The voice came from a tall guy, who got black hair that stood up. He was heads taller than 'Airay'. He wore a black jacket always that seemed to be made of cotton, and his left chest had the same flower pin as 'Airay'. A pair of blue jeans and silver chains were exactly the best things to go with.

When he noticed Echizen, he greeted him also.

"Hi…?" Echizen greeted back in a hesitating voice.

"Why this uneasy atmosphere?" The tall guy asked 'Airay'.

He lost his memory was the replied.

"You really don't remember who you are?" A new voice joined them. This time was a boy with black spiky hair that had a pair of thick glasses to go with. He also had a flower pin pinned on the left. The only different from the other two was how he dressed. He wore a brown leather jacket, and white T-shirt. His trousers were black with silver lining. Compared to the other two, he dressed less heavy.

Echizen shook his head.

"Then we'll just explain everything to you. From the most basic to the worst."

* * *

'Airay' and the other two were members of the gang Seigaku. Shibuya were divided between different gangs, and among them the three strongest gangs were Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai. Dogen-zaka (3) was their territory. They had also managed to concur the areas around the Kachiko (4) . Echizen were suggested not to go to far away from their headquarter located in the middle Dogen-zaka, since they worried that he might trespassed onto other's territories and caused unwanted troubles.

Next, they moved onto another topic. This time was about their own gang. They explained that each gang got their own emblem, and theirs was the white flower crateva religiosa. As a pin, every member must carry one around wherever they went. The one with eyeglasses provided a little extra information. He explained that because the leader was obsessed with this flower and picked it for the emblem because it reminded him of someone important.

In Seigaku, members were divided into different rankings. Starting from ten to one, from the lowest to the highest. For example, Echizen belonged to rank ten, the lowest, which 'Airay' belonged to rank 2. Gangsters in Shibuya with the ranking three or higher always contained a title, sometimes even more than one.

That was when Echizen finally noticed that none of these three had told him about their names. The brown-haired had only told him of his title, but not the real name.

'Airay' smiled, and introduced himself formally. "I'm known as 'Airay' Fuji. Rank two member. Left-hand of the leader of Seigaku."

Next came the tall guy. His name was Momoshiro. He was rank five therefore he contained no title, but he noted that he would be promoted to rank four next week. His age was fourteen.

Finally was the black-eyeglasses. He claimed himself to be 'Data man' Inui. Having a title meant that he was rank three or higher, and Inui was rank three. He was fifteen years old.

They allowed Echizen to call them by their names, but only if he called them by their title when there were other people who belonged to other gangs around. Echizen accepted it.

When their conversations almost came to an end, Fuji made one last remark.

"Whenever the leader's around never mention roses and chickens."

* * *

Surrounded by trees, the Meiji Jingu (5) stood in Shibuya.

In front of the shrine stood eight people. If you were to find the common thing among these people, was that all of them had cross earrings hanging on their right ears.

"Heard that the 'sport day' is coming soon?" One of them chuckled.

"Maybe," One replied in a boring tone.

"Hyotei had sent an invitation to Seigaku, right?"

"They did? Cool!"

"By the way, we met 'Airay' today."

"He claimed that we got 'March'."

One of them picked up a bamboo sword lying against the wall, and walked away.

-

-

-

**Author's note:**

Finally finished the second chapter. At first I really wondered how am I going to explain things, hope it can be understand by people? Hai…

(1)Shibuya 109- A hugely popular and trendy place for mostly Japanese young women to shop.

(2)Airay- The title of Fuji, the reason of having such a title will be explained later.

(3)Dogen-zaka- A road in central Shibuya famous for its surrounding nightclubs and love hotels. Why Seigaku had this place, as their territory was unknown for this moment.

(4)Hachiko- An Akita dog, was a Shibuya fixture during the late 1920s and early 1930s; his statue was situated near Shibuya Station, which was a popular meeting spot.

(5)Meiji Jingu- Also known as Meiji Shrine, it was dedicated to deified spirits of Emperor Meiji and his wife. It was located in a forest that covers an area of 700,000 square-meters.

For further information, of course, you can see wikipedia or some other websites.

Feedbacks and reviews would be nice.

Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading.


End file.
